


Can I put my clothes back on now?

by TotallyRadioactive15



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Because What Richard wore at SDCC15 did things to me, Clothed Sex, Clothes Fetish, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6740632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard returns to the hotel after teasing you all day at SDCC15... Things get heated pretty quickly...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I put my clothes back on now?

Can I take my clothes off now? 

I was just finishing putting my stockings on in the bedroom, when I heard the hotel door open and shut. My body tingled all over as I walked out of the bedroom and into his view. 

'Fuck he was beautiful' I don't know why this outfit turned me on so much but god it did. I had watched him doing interviews and such all day and couldn't wait for him to ravish me. He was wearing a pair of tight black jeans that really moulded to his strong thighs, a white round neck t-shirt, a grey and leather look baseball jacket 'there was something so sexy about him rolling the sleeves up' and a my favourite pair of blue high top trainers. 

'You've been busy' he growled seeing me walking into the living space of the hotel room. 'do you like?' I asked walking a little closer to him. I had gone shopping before we had got here and bought myself a new corset, the bra bit was fuchsia satin and it had panels down the centre and around he side with a black mesh in-between, and a matching thong and stockings. 'Fucking hell' he practically moaned when I did him a twirl showing off the whole look. 

'I feel overdressed' he said walking towards me, he was about to take off his jacket. 'No! No... leave it on... You have no idea how many times I've wanted to have you fully clothed today... just the thought is making me hot' I tell him giving him a sexy grin. 

'Is the sight making you wet?' he asked approaching me slowly, knowing exactly what he was doing the combination of his sexy growl and the clothes he was wearing was making me hot everywhere.  
'Incredibly so....' I said flirtatiously back 

The next thing I know he had swept me off my feet and pushed me up against the nearest wall. I gripped onto his neck, as the hand that wasn't holding me against the wall, cupped my clothed cunt. 'God you weren't joking, your drenched' he growled again in a thick deep tone. 

My body trembled and jerked into him as he stroked the outside of the silky wet fabric.  
'Is this all for me?' he moaned into my ear, letting go of my crotch and tracing his now slightly damp fingers up the fabric of the corset, I moaned when he cupped one of my breasts and pulled it out of the material and pinched my erect nipple. 'Fuck!' I groaned as he did the same to the other and laughed at the torture he knew he was giving me.  
'Stop Teasing!' I growled at him. 

'Do you want me... to fuck you?' he asked now leaning in so that I could feel his breath on my lips.  
'Yes!' I moaned

'Yes what?' he asked teasing and knowing full well what he was doing 

'Yes Fuck! Richard! Fuck me!' I yelled trying to pull his fully clothes body closer to mine. He wrapped my arm around his neck so at last I had something to hold on too and then he hooked one of my legs around his waist. I watched him push the fabric of my thong to one side. 

The sound of him undoing his buttons made me swoon, I watched him pull out his beautifully thick, meaty cock out of its confides. The look of it made me shiver. It made me so wet, that I was already dripping when I felt his fingers lightly stroking the outside of my clit. Whilst pushing the fabric even further to one side, suddenly he shoved his meaty cock inside me causing me to yell loudly. 

'OH FUCK!!' I cried out as he roughly thrust inside me. 'How can you still be so tight?' he asked moaning as he rocked his body into mine. 

I dug my nails into his neck as he thrust harder. I wrapped my other leg around his waist and felt Richard pull me into his body as his body slammed into mine.  
'Richard!' I yelled  
'Darling you look so beautiful hanging off my cock... does it feel nice inside you?' he asked moving in and out, in and out setting a rhythm. 'Answer me?' Richard growled when I didn't answer. 

'It feels amazing... So hot' I yell as I let my head fall backwards against the wall, giving Richard room to start kissing and nuzzling the skin left bare there, no doubt leaving marks from his scratchy beard  
'Fuck! please... Please Richie' I moan uncontrollably. 'Ahhhh' I moan flopping my head forward again this time leaning against his shoulder and practically pulling his body closer to mine. I felt his thumb at the top of my clit and my body shake at the force or my orgasm spilling around him. 

'That's it... good girl' he cried as he continued to thrust into me in till I felt him stop suddenly and pull out, he then came almost immediately, his wet salty come covering my cunt, thong and the top of my thighs. 

'Fuck!' He moaned steeping away from the wall, with my still in his arms. I don't think I could walk even if I wanted to, I could not feel my legs. I could feel his spent cock against my legs he walked up over to the bed and laid my body in the middle of it.

He returned moments later with a towel to mop up his come from my body. 'Sorry' he muttered as he took off my thong and showed me the ruined piece of fabric.  
'It was worth it... so worth it' I told him smiling, he smiled back and crawled up my body after flinging the thong over the side of the bed. 

'Can I take my clothes off now?' he asked trying to be cute. 'As long as you promise you'll put that outfit back on at some point, it does things to me!' 

'Yeah I could see that... my little minx...' he said kissing me hard. 'Are you mine now? you don't have to do anything else today?' I asked giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

'I'm all yours... anyway I don't think I'd be able to leave you in this state... It would be very unkind of me' he said giggling and giving me another passionate kiss.  
'So what are you plans for me?' I asked flirtatiously 

'Well we have heard that my clothes turn you on ... I think we should explore what your clothes do to me..'

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Richard Armitage :(
> 
> Here are the pictures that inspired this story: https://www.google.co.uk/search?q=Richard+Armitage+SDCC&biw=1366&bih=643&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjBttKX6L7MAhXlCsAKHeQ7DjUQ_AUIBigB


End file.
